A Hogwarts Honeymoon
by Rebel Vale
Summary: Companion piece to 'The Redemption of Draco Malfoy' For their honeymoon Draco could have taken her anywhere in the world but he chose to take her to Hogwarts. Hermione wonders why?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hogwarts Honeymoon**.

Author's note.

Companion piece to 'The Redemption of Draco Malfoy'. Please read this work first if you want the wider context to this story.

* * *

For their honeymoon Draco could have taken her anywhere in the world but he chose to take her to Hogwarts on a holiday weekend when the school was empty and the students away. Hermione was puzzled at first but then he told her there were enchanted broom cupboards and library stacks they needed to explore and she understood then. He planned to allow them to act out their youthful fantasies and she loved him more for it.

 **Dancing in the Great Hall**

They began their honeymoon in front of the doors to the Great Hall. As they approached the doors Draco began to explain why he had brought her here.

"When we had the Yule Ball in the fourth year I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't know what to do. I felt conflicted because I knew I shouldn't admire you. In my world view, at that time, you shouldn't be so desirable." He smiled, a flicker of regret crossing his face.

"I wanted so much to dance with you, to hold you against me and put my hands on your waist but I wouldn't dare. If word had got to my father…" he trailed off.

"I hoped for the possibility that we might be stuck under one of the enchanted bunches of mistletoe, how could I not kiss you then? Regretfully it didn't happen."

Hermione had sat listening with rapt attention to his words. She smiled when he had finished.

"Come with me" she said holding out a hand for him to follow. They walked in companionable silence towards the door. As they reached it Hermione slowed.

"Close your eyes" she whispered.

Draco heard a number of incantations some of which he did not recognise. Then he felt her breath upon his neck before she whispered finally.

"You can look now."

She had transfigured her robes to resemble the gown she had warn that evening. The same shade of periwinkle blue, her hair was similarly smooth.

"One finishing touch" she waved her wand at him. His clothes reformed into the dress robes he had worn, black velvet, the lining silver, the collar high.

" _How had she known?"_ he wondered.

"It's just…"

"The same" she finished for him with a beaming smile. "I know; you don't imagine I didn't notice you too?" she began to explain.

"I saw you immediately I entered the room. I braced myself for a sneer or a disparaging comment. It never came. You must have let your guard down because there, for a moment, behind your eyes I saw something else. Something other than the cold sneering boy I had always imagined you to be and for the first time I was curious. May be that was the moment for me?" she concluded.

He offered his army, she took it wrapping her arm around his.

"Shall we?" she questioned stepping forward as the great oak doors swung inwards.

Draco marvelled at the scene. It was just how it had been. The walls of the hall were frosted with silver. Garlands of ivy and mistletoe hung across the starry black ceiling just as it had done before but now there were no crowds. This time is was only the two of them. The music struck up and Draco finally got to place his hands around her waist as the dance began. Their dance flowed flawlessly with the music both partners being elegant and accomplished dances. It was certain that had there been an audience they would have been admired greatly.

When finally, the last bars of the melody faded they stood in each other's arms. Breathless their eyes alight with desire.

Draco stepped a little closer and as he did the mistletoe bloomed overhead. He leaned towards her. It seemed an age before his lips touched hers but when they did he remembered how sweet she tasted.

He kissed her gently like a first ever kiss. The way he might have kissed her if it was their first time, shyly and with deference. If Hermione had dared to turn back time she would have gone to this moment, here in the Great Hall. Even if her fourteen year old self had suffered the humiliation of rejection, for the rest of her school days, she would have risked it for his lips to have been the first to kiss her.

Slowly he pulled away. He bought his forehead to meet hers looking into her eyes.

"It's your turn now." He told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The library.**

Hermione had made it clear that the library held one of her fantasies and he wanted to make it true for her. There was a favourite window seat there. It lay beneath a large mullioned window where the sunlight streamed in when it was low in the sky. It had always seemed to Hermione to be a love seat. She had imagined many a liaisons here. At first she dreamed of her literary hero's but latterly it was Draco she imagined seated there framed against the background of the Scottish Highlands. Now she sat on the library love seat, as the early morning sun rose above the Scottish mountains with Draco's head resting in her lap. She remembered the last time that she held him in her lap this way but she would not dwell on their tragic past. Not here, not today.

She ran her fingers through his hair, revelling in the silken softness of it. How long had she wanted to do that? It seemed to have been half a life time. She was fifteen when she had her first day dream of this moment, here on this seat in front of this window she had fantasised about kissing him. She had dreamt that it was earlier morning. She had risen early to complete an essay and he was there on this seat staring out into the distance.

"I use to imagine you sitting here, pensive staring out across the mist shrouded grounds" she told him "I would sneak up behind you a disillusionment charm disguising who I truly was. I would cover your eyes with my hands 'you mustn't look' I would whisper, so quietly in your ear, before taking your breath with an unexpected kiss."

Hermione grazed his jawline with her fingertips. To be able to touch him now like this, for real, it was like quenching a thrust after days in the dessert. She wanted to touch him, all of him, every inch of him.

She began to explore his collar bone with the tips of her fingers, spreading her fingers wide and slowly running them down his pectoral muscles. " _Merlin he's beautiful"_ she inwardly mused.

He moaned at her touch pulling her into him. It felt so different from before, they were free of the curse but she still felt that rising yearning for him deep in her core.

"Draco, kiss me" she demanded. He smirked, she had not seen that expression on his face for sometime. It seemed so apt here in this place. Before she could say anything he had pinned against the casement.

"Is this what you want?" He pecked her gently on the lips.

"Or may be this?" He kissed her again, lingering a little longer. She caught on quickly to this little game shaking her head to indicate that his ministrations were not acceptable. He kissed her again, harder this time.

"This?" She shook he head more vehemently. He took her head in his hands and devoured her. He kissed her with so much passion that she thought she would black out from lack of air. She moaned into his mouth his hands ran down her back and under the hem of her skirt lifting it so he could run his fingers along her thigh. Hermione shivered at his touch. He nipped at her ear, " I love you" he whispered on a breath.

"Not here Draco" she stilled him.

"There is no one here, I promise you." He reassured her.

"No it's not that, we were fifteen when I first dreamt this. I would never have gone any further."

He nodded. Draco wasn't sure he fully understood but he was prepared to go along with it.

"It's your turn to chose a dream now."

Draco thought for a moment, where should he begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Potions Corridor.**

"You remember in fifth year, Slughorn was our new potions master. For the first lesson he had brewed a draught of amortentia. I can see you now, know-it-all Granger:

'...for instance I smell, spearmint toothpaste, parchment, freshly mown grass and...' you never said what else. I desperately hoped it was something associated with me."

Hermione just smiled knowingly, Draco sighed and continued.

"I imagined you had said the scent of my soap or cologne and that you blushed furiously. When the lesson was over I imagined pinning you to the wall outside Slughorn's room demanding you tell me who you smelt and when you revealed it was me I would kiss you forcefully pressing you hard into the stone wall of the corridor. You would let out a small moan of desire that you didn't intend to escape and then I would step back from you and walk away."

"Cruel Draco!" She scolded.

"Ah, but no my love, I imaged that I sped down the corridor ahead of you and as you passed I caught your arm and pulled you with me into the broom cupboard."

"To what end?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh, I intended to snog you soundly, but nothing more"

Hermione chuckled at this.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr Malfoy, shall we?"

Draco led the way towards the potions classroom. He was about to live out one of the favourite fantasies of his 15 year old self. He may be a grown man now but the idea of pinning Hermione against the castle's ancient walls and snogging her soundly had never lost its potency.

As they approached the classroom door Draco spun suddenly and had Hermione pinned against the wall her hands above her head. His long muscle pressed deliciously against her holding her in place. The weight of him made her slightly breathless and she drew a deep breath that was in no small part from longing.

"Tell me Granger" he breathed into the shell of her ear as he acted his part. "What else was it that you smell?

"Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy?" She responded playing her role but with a playful undertone that she would never have used before.

"Do you smell it now?"

She breathed him in.

"Spearmint toothpaste, parchment, freshly mown grass and expensive spiced cologne."

He raised a brow at her.

"Oh yes Draco, it was you, always you."

"Merlin Hermione" he exclaimed in wonder.

He collided with her lips and snogged her passionately as he had promised he would. Then snapped away from her, turned on his heals and disappeared.

Hermione smirked. She would have been confused had he done this in their youth but she could not imagine she would have been unmoved. She wonder idly how things might have played out if they had done this when they were students here? She suspected it would have made no difference in the grand scheme of things. Draco would still have been trapped by his circumstances. Perhaps neither of them would have survived.

She headed down the corridor in the the direction of her former common room following in Draco's wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**The broom cupboard**

Hermione giggled as he pulled her into a broom cupboard on her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

" I imaged this so many times, pulling you into my arms in the darkness." She heard him say in the pitch darkness. "I would caressing your sides, you wouldn't resist me, you would have pushed your arms over my shoulders and up into my hair."

Hermione moved her hands as if his words were a set of instructions. She couldn't believe how erotic it was hearing him speak his fantasies in this way, his rich baritone reverberating in the tightly confined space. She ran her hands up over his shoulders grazed his neck and threaded her fingers through his soft fine hair. It was so wonderful to be able to feel his skin and his hair with her own hands.

"I would kiss the base of your neck, then trail seering hot kisses up your throat and across your jaw." All this he did as he spoke.

"Oh, Draco" to have his lips on her skin this way made her want to cry out his name.

"And you would cry out my name" he said a smirk forming on his lips in the darkness.

Hermione was lost now, lost in his embrace. She ran her hands down his back tracing the long muscles beside his spine. She had to fight the urge to bite him, to sink her teeth into his shoulder as he trailed a single finger down her spine and began stroking circles on her buttocks teasing the edge of that warm secret place that now throbbed in response to him.

She began to trace his torso. Dragging her fingers across his chest pushing aside his shirt. Caressing his abdomen, exploring every inch of his skin.

"Oh , Draco" she had cried his name just like his fantasies. Draco wanted to take her now here up against the wall in the broom cupboard but he knew if he did he wouldn't last long. He knew he needed some release.

He would swear she had read his mind. Her hands brushed the v of muscle that began above his hip bone. She followed the line of muscle below his waist band.

"Hermione" he gasped.

Grasping her wrists and dragging her hands back to his shoulder.

"Not yet" Draco couldn't believe he had uttered those words but there was too much else he wanted to do with her. He couldn't get too carried way not yet.

"You know you would have run from me by now." His voice was low and laced with longing. Hermione knew what it must have cost him to pull away from her at this moment leaving them both wanting.

Hermione pushed away from him and fled the broom cupboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**And now to Bed.**

Finally he caught her, laughing as she returned to the library. Seated again in the window. He asked her:

"What next?"

"I only have one other desire Draco" she told him "I only wish now to wake in your arms, to sleep with my head upon your shoulder."

Draco smiled.

"I want that too."

"I used to imagine that you swept me off my feet" Hermione began "and we crept into the Slytherin dorms. You would lay me on your bed, draw the drapes, put up a silencing charm and then make love to me. It would be tender, sweet and gently. You would be my first lover."

"And I would worship and adore you and afterwards I would hold you in my arms until dawn." He continued their mutual fantasy. "Shall we?" He held out his hand for her to lead her to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

Hermione had never seen the Slytherin common room. She understood that officially no non-Slytherin had entered their common room since the 13th century. Of course Hermione knew that two Gryffindors had entered it while they were at Hogwarts. If Draco had risk smuggling her in there and they had been caught well... she couldn't imagine what his fellow Slytherins might have done to him.

The Slytherin common was still as Harry and Ron had described it. A long low room with cold stone walls and ceilings. There was an elaborate fire place but there was no fire burning today. Hermione shivered involuntarily, Draco squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"This way" he lead the way to the boys dorms. Emerald and silver drapes hung at each bed. It was in many ways the antithesis of the Gryffindor common room, dark ebony beds lined the walls.

"Which was your bed?" Hermione asked.

Draco indicated the bed between the window and the fireplace.

"The one with the view of the Great Lake of course."

"Of course" she smirked at him.

"This is not how I imagined this, close your eyes" he demanded.

Hermione was happy to oblige, she closed her eyes and waited patiently. She listened to his beautiful voice as he whispered the incantations to transform the room how he might have imagined it.

"You can open your eyes now."

The fire blazed in the hearth, at the foot of the bed was a trunk with the initials DM on it. The bedsheets which had been plain white cotton were now gunmetal grey silk and spread atop the bed was an emerald green chemise. Hermione could tell it was the finest silk, trimmed with fine black french lace. Draco held it up for her.

"I would be honoured if you wore this for me, I always thought you would look fabulous in Slytherin green."

"And what will you wear for me?" She demanded.

"Anything you wish me Lady Malfoy I am yours to command." Hermione laughed as his attempt at a medieval style of gallantry."Those black silk boxers of yours would be sufficient, or do I mean insufficient?" She continued to chuckle as he began to strip out of his clothes."Not so fast Malfoy." She demanded.

He stilled, frozen with one arm half our of his robes.

"I think I would like to help you." She flicked her wand, replacing her robes with the silk chemise he had asked her to wear, before she step in closer to him. He had divested himself of his outer robes and stood there in a crisp ice blue shirt. Open at the neck it partially revealed his clavicle. His slacks were a cool grey the fabric tailored loose enough to allow ease of moment. Even in such simple attire he was the epitome of style. Hermione envied him the unstudied ease with which he achieved such elegance.

Hermione placed her index finger to his lips as if to silence him but that was never her intent. Slowly, deliberately with only the merest pressure she dragged her finger tip down his lips forcing them to part. Pulling her finger slowly down his throat she ghosted over his Adam's apple as he swallowed down a gulping breath. Down still tracing his breast bone to the first button of his shirt.

Draco watch mesmerised as her dextrous fingers flipped the button and button hole apart. She reached his waist band he held his breath anticipating that she might go lower but she raised her hands her touch feather light as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

Hermione looked at him now in all his glory, the light of the fire giving his skin a rosy hue. Leaning forward she placed her cheek upon his smooth soft skin. She could hear the percussion beat of his heart drumming in his chest, beating a tattoo to their love. She took a deep breath, there it was that smell, so uniquely him. That was what the amortentia had revealed. She had known it was him and that revelation had terrified her more than mountain trolls, more than dementors but it was not a fear of him it was the fear of facing her own sexuality. Now she could revel in it. She turned her head slightly and nipped lightly across his chest.

Draco shuddered at her touch. He brought his hands to her shoulders delicately brushing her sides. He lowered his mouth to the curve of her neck kissing along the delicate skin to the point below her ear. Her head fell back to give him more access. He stepped back a pace so he could lean in. Kissing down her throat between her breast. He stopped to trace the curve that was the underside of her bust and she shivered.

Hermione was lost to the sensation of his touch. All else, every thought, every other sight or sound was buried under the desire for him. His hand came to her breasts teasing the curved underside, moving round in ever decreasing circles. Her skin was hyper-sensitised now. Every caress, every brush of her skin shot like static through her veins. His breath ghosting her flesh burned like fire. But it was a glorious burn that exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain that drove her to gasp his name.

"Draco" she gasped. She was writhing beneath his touch. Every lap of her skin caused a counter reaction. She sighed, she squirmed, she shuddered for him. She cried out as his lips touched her breast. Directing him to take more. He slipped lower, trailing his tongue from her naval. Downward to her core.

Hermione thought she might die as he kissed her there. "Sweet mercy" she whispered "I want you."

They had waited so longer neither of them thought they could last long enough not to take a selfish pleasure. Yet some how they were attuned to each other. When finally he entered her she was so near, teetering on the edge of the abyss.

Draco felt her beginning to ripple around his engorged length and he knew he was lost one final driving lunge and he was undone.

He was so deep that when she came she didn't see stars she saw constellations, galaxies, the whole vastness of space. In the warm afterglow she lay in his arms and a small selfish part of her thought it had all been worth it. The death, the chaos and destruction of war, the tragedies of their lives. She would do it all again if its purpose was to bring her here to this to this moment with him.

The End.

* * *

Author's note.

I hope you enjoyed this. This is for those of you who felt a little short changed at the end of 'The Remption of Draco Malfoy' and wanted some proper fluffy romance.

Please remember to review.


End file.
